criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Men Tell No Tales
}} Dead Men Tell No Tales is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred fifty-ninth case overall. It takes place in the Maple Heights district of Grimsborough. Plot Summary Victim *'Joshua Gibson' (found floating in the water) Murder Weapon *'Pirate Gun' Killer *'Carl Rossa' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer collects antique guns. *The killer eats lobster bisque. *The killer has traveled to the Caribbean. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer wears a blue feather. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Street. (Clues: Car Keys, Victim's Body) *Examine Car Keys. (Result: Coleman G; New Suspect: Glen Coleman) *Ask Glen Coleman about the victim. (Prerequisite: Coleman G decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pirate Ship; Victim identified: Joshua Gibson) *Investigate Pirate Ship. (Prerequisite: Glen interrogated; Clues: Victim's Jacket, Seaweed, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster bisque) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Diving Mask; New Suspect: Ernest Emerson) *Ask Ernest Emerson if he saw anything while diving. (Prerequisite: Diving Mask found) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase Book) *Examine Book. (Result: Book Dedication; New Suspect: Patricia P. Harris) *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Book Dedication unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects antique guns) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Carl collects antique guns. *Ask Carl Rossa about the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Pirate Bar) *Investigate Pirate Bar. (Prerequisite: Carl interrogated; Clues: Torn Flag, Cannonballs) *Examine Torn Flag. (Result: Pirate Flag) *Analyze Pirate Flag. (12:00:00) *Ask Ernest Emerson why he denied knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Pirate Flag analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Docks; Profile updated: Ernest collects antique guns and eats lobster bisque) *Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: Ernest interrogated; Clues: Stained Medallion, Gun Holster) *Examine Stained Medallion. (Result: Blue Flakes) *Examine Blue Flakes. (Result: Luxury Car Polish) *Confront Glen Coleman about the message on the medallion. (Prerequisite: Luxury Car Polish identified under microscope; Profile updated: Glen collects antique guns and eats lobster bisque) *Examine Gun Holster. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has traveled to the Caribbean; Profile updated: Ernest has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Cannonballs. (Result: Photograph Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Ruth Matuszak) *Talk to Ruth Matuszak about the victim. (Prerequisite: Ruth Matuszak identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Couch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Tablet, Bottle Faded Message, Torn Form) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Data) *Analyze Tablet Data. (09:00:00) *Question Patricia P. Harris about the victim's fantasies. (Prerequisite: Tablet Data analyzed; Profile updated: Patricia collects antique guns, eats lobster bisque and has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message to Victim) *Confront Carl Rossa about his message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Carl eats lobster bisque and has traveled to the Caribbean) *Examine Torn Form. (Result: Official Form) *Question Ruth Matuszak about the victim reporting her. (Prerequisite: Official Form restored; Profile updated: Ruth has traveled to the Caribbean) *Investigate Sunken Car. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Treasure Chest, Bullet Pouch) *Examine Treasure Chest. (Result: Pirate Gun) *Analyze Pirate Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pirate Gun; Attribute: The killer wears a blue feather) *Examine Bullet Pouch. (Result: Oily Substance) *Analyze Oily Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons Among Us (4/6). (No stars) Demons Among Us (4/6) *Ask Ernest Emerson for help. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us) *Investigate Pirate Ship. (Prerequisite: Ernest interrogated; Clue: Vial Case) *Examine Vial Case. (Result: Vials) *Analyze Vials. (09:00:00) *Ask Benjamin Fetcher about the Demon Fish's breeding. (Prerequisite: Vials analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Flooded Street. (Prerequisite: Benjamin interrogated; Clue: Gold Hubcap) *Examine Gold Hubcap. (Result: Fish Eggs) *Analyze Fish Eggs. (09:00:00) *Find out what Cathy learned about DreamLife. (Available after unlocking Demons Among Us; Reward: Pirate Hair) *Investigate Pirate Bar. (Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; Clue: Locked Phone Case) *Examine Phone Case. (Result: Fingerprints Smartphone) *Analyze Unlocked Smartphone. (06:00:00) *Inform Chief Parker about Dr Pickering. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartphone analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See if Martine feels better. (All tasks before must be done first) *Ask Ray Parker about diving in the cave. (Prerequisite: Martine interrogated) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title refers to the 2017 American fantasy film "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales." *A handful of fictional brands and products mentioned in the case are parodies of real-life brands or products: **Doreo Drive, a parody of Rodeo Drive. **Purrari is a parody of Ferrari. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Maple Heights (The Conspiracy)